


Összefogás

by SophieStaar



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, Male Slash
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 19:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieStaar/pseuds/SophieStaar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>/Üvegváros/ Az összefogás rúnáját kell egy Alviláginak és egy Árnyvadásznak a kezére rajzolnia, hogy ezáltal összekapcsolódjanak. Alec társa Magnus lett... Egy rövid kis szösszenet. Kicsit ömlengős, szerelmetes meg minden, de egyszer el lehet olvasni.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Összefogás

**Author's Note:**

> A szereplők és a történet Cassandra Clare tulajdonában állnak. Pénzszerzési szándékom nincs.

Ahogy az irón hozzáért a bőréhez, Alec megrezzent. Égetett, de nem igazán fájt – már hozzá volt szokva a fájdalomhoz. Csendben rajzolta a rúnát, majd felnézett Magnusra. A férfi Alecet nézte enyhe érdeklődéssel az arcán, é amikor rájött, hogy Alec befejezte a rajzolást, kinyújtotta a jobb kezét.  
Alec mosolygott, és megfogta a kezét, azonnal Magnus bőrére helyezve az irónt. Amíg rajzolt, próbált nem arra gondolni, mennyire közel van a boszorkánymesterhez. Amióta megmondta neki, hogy beszél a kapcsolatukról a szüleivel, kínosan érezte magát a közelében – mintha elrabolhatná vagy valami…  
Furcsa volt arra gondolni, hogy a férfi ilyet tenne. Elmosolyodott, és próbált megint a munkájára koncentrálni. Annak a rúnának az ikertestvérét rajzolta, ami a saját kezén is volt. Ezáltal egyek voltak, ez összekapcsolta őket, és emiatt Alec szíve hevesebben kezdett dobogni.  
Elhúzta Magnustól az irónt, és abban a pillanatban, hogy ezt megtette, úgy érezte, a világa kiszélesedik.  
Magnusra nézett, és igazán látta őt. Mindent érzett, amit Magnus érzett, és mindent látott, amit Magnus is látott. Olyan volt, mint egy álom. Egyenesen a boszorkánymester szemébe nézett, próbálva rendet tenni a gondolatai közt. Sosem gondolta volna, hogy látni fogja magát azokon az aranyló szemeken át. A szíve olyan hevesen vert a mellkasában, hogy azt hitte, mindenki hallja.  
A tömegben álltak, de ez nem számított. Közelebb lépett a szeretőjéhez – igen, végre a szeretőjének tartotta – és egy gyengéd mozdulattal megérintette az arcát.  
Magnus meglepetten nézte, ahogy Alec közelebb húzódik, hogy megcsókolja, aztán elmosolyodott, és hagyta, Alec hadd csinálja, amit akar.  
Ahogy az ajkaik találkoztak, olyan volt, mintha az élvezet megduplázódott volna. Ez nem az első csókjuk volt, de az első olyan, ami tele volt vággyal. Alec pillangókat vélt érezni a gyomrában és szivárvány ízét a szájában.  
Talán csak képzelte, de elég édes volt ahhoz, hogy ne akarja Magnust elengedni.  
Ahogy elhúzódtak egymástól, Alec érezte, hogy ég az arca. Valamit mondani akart, el akarta mondani Magnusnak hogy sosem engedi el, hogy mindig vele marad, de a boszorkánymester hangja megállította.  
\- Köszönöm, Alec.

**Author's Note:**

> Köszi, hogy elolvastad! <3


End file.
